


(All) Eyes On Me

by lostlovelis



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death, Oneshot, como faz isso?, honghwa, inspirado em uma fanart, seongjoong
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23165755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostlovelis/pseuds/lostlovelis
Summary: Seonghwa podia ser o assassino mais frio e cruel, mas tudo mudava quando se tratava de Hongjoong. O garoto doce que derrubou suas muralhas e se infiltrou em seu coração.Seonghwa nunca se perdoaria se algo acontecesse ao garoto de olhos estrelados por sua causa.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong & Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 11





	(All) Eyes On Me

Seonghwa encarava o teto de seu quarto sem qualquer sinal de sonolência. Sua imaginação corria solta com as inúmeras possibilidades de futuro conforme sua relação com Hongjoong se desenrolava à sua frente.

O Park tinha medo do que o universo reservava, e não seria a primeira vez. Sua linha de trabalho não lhe garantia tanta segurança. Na verdade, se envolver com alguém poderia ser sua ruína, e ele sabia.

Hongjoong não. Hongjoong acreditava que o gentil rapaz que lhe dava tutoria de Sociologia Aplicada apenas tinha dias duros de mais. Quando Seonghwa o tratava com frieza, Hongjoong tendia a ser ainda mais alegre e positivo, fazendo seu melhor para que o mais velho sorrisse, e funcionava. Era como se o Kim tivesse algum tipo de poder sobre Seonghwa. Ele era capaz de deixar Seonghwa vulnerável.

O pensamento fez com que Seonghwa estremecesse em sua cama, virando-se para ver as horas em seu relógio sobre a mesa de cabeceira. 3am.

Ele não conseguia dormir. Estava estressado pela sua situação, seu trabalho e as pessoas com quem se envolvia. Hongjoong no topo da pirâmide, com seu cabelo sempre bagunçado, suas roupas personalizadas e seu hábito de cochilar durante os intervalos das aulas depois de passar a noite toda acordado. Pequenas coisas que Seonghwa se odiava por saber, pois o ligavam ainda mais ao Kim.

Mais do que tudo, Seonghwa só queria proteger o menor de seu mundo horrendo, sua realidade cruel e sem escrúpulos, onde aprendeu a viver após muito apanhar e se obrigar a aprender a lutar por sua própria vida. Com a mente ainda perturbada, o moreno se levantou, vendo que estava perto de seu horário de aula, e caminhou em direção ao banheiro para tomar uma ducha quente. Nada ajudava, no entanto, a diminuir sua preocupação. Conforme o tempo corria, as ameaças que ouvira na semana anterior passavam a atormentá-lo ainda mais, ameaçando sua sanidade pouco à pouco. Sua vida estar na linha não importava, mas ele não podia deixar que chegassem à Hongjoong. Esse era o seu maior medo.

Com os pensamentos a mil, mesmo depois da noite em claro, Seonghwa arrumou suas coisas e saiu para a aula sem nem mesmo tomar café da manhã. Não estava com fome, e menos ainda vontade de comer algo.Queria apenas encontrar um jeito de tirar o menor do perigo. Temia ferí-lo contra a sua vontade.

-Ceifador? - Seonghwa conhecia muito bem aquela voz. Mais um dos inúmeros caçadores de recompensas contratados para levar sua cabeça em uma bandeja para algum poderoso. O Park não dava a mínima.

-O que você quer, ChangKwon? Eu já te disse para ficar fora do meu caminho - havia uma regra implícita sobre os assassinos de Seoul: não se podia matar ninguém durante o dia. Aqueles que quebravam a regra acabavam mortos antes do dia seguinte, para impedir que as informações daqueles que encomendaram as morte vazassem. Poucos se aventuravam a quebrar a regra. Seonghwa era o único vivo.

-Eu quero saber do garoto com quem você anda. Não é bom um assassino se apegar a pessoas de fora do nosso mundo, sabe? - o Park queria gritar para que o outro ficasse longe de Hongjoong, mas sabia que demonstrar fraqueza apenas colocaria o mais novo em perigo. Ele precisava entrar no jogo.

-Ele é um alvo. Não tem nenhum valor pra mim. Só estou fazendo meu trabalho - respondeu, com a voz fria. Então o moreno levantou o pulso, checando seu relógio antes de levantar o olhar novamente - Fique fora do meu caminho, ou você será meu alvo também. - e então Seonghwa se virou, voltando a caminhar em direção à universidade. Enquanto entrava na sala, sentiu alguém empurrar seu ombro, apenas para ver Hongjoong se sentando no lado do oposto da sala, longe de sua carteira habitual. Pelas próximas aulas, Seonghwa foi ignorado pelo Kim sem razão aparente e isso estava começando a incomodar o mais velho.

No fim do horário, Park decidiu que estava cansado da frieza do menor, então abordou Hongjoong no portão da universidade. Queria saber o que havia feito de errado e como poderia consertar seu erro.

-Você não deveria estar andando com um ALVO, Seonghwa. Não foi assim que você me chamou? – o maior foi pego de surpresa. Não sabia que o Kim havia ouvido sua conversa com ChangKwon, e nem que havia levado a sério sua mentira. No entanto, Seonghwa sabia que poderia ser pior se ele e Hongjoong voltassem a serem vistos juntos. Isso poderia pôr em risco a segurança do platinado, e isso o Park não permitiria.

-Ah, então você ouviu tudo? – o moreno sentia com antecedência a dor do fim daquela conversa. Havia se apegado demais à Hongjoong e agora precisava abrir mão do menor para garantir seu bem. Era uma decisão difícil, mas necessária, de sua parte. Algo que o mais velho nunca se viu fazendo – Kim Hongjoong, você é tão ingênuo que chega a dar dó. Você era um alvo, mas, agora, meu trabalho está feito. Você não precisa mais me acompanhar por aí.

-Você é um idiota. Bem que o Yeosang me avisou que você não prestava, e agora eu vejo que ele estava certo – Seonghwa queria desmentir o menor e dizer que aquilo não era verdade, que ele se importava e queria manter o Kim por perto, mas não podia se dar esse luxo, então apenas deixou que o outro caminhasse para longe sem poder fazer nada.  
Depois disso, Seonghwa não conseguia se concentrar em mais nada. O remorso corroía seu peito e o fazia sentir envergonhado de si mesmo. Ele sentia falta de Hongjoong, querendo ou não. O menor havia criado raízes, e isso era algo que o assassino não podia ignorar mais.

_“Hongjoong, por favor, venha até a minha casa. Tenho algo importante para te explicar._   
_Depois, você pode me ignorar e fingir que eu não existo o quanto quiser, mas, por favor, me dê essa chance.”_

Naquela noite, Seonghwa planejava contar tudo ao menor. Ele não aguentava mais guardar tamanho segredo para si. Estava apaixonado e protegeria Hongjoong com sua vida, se necessário.

Quando chegou a noite, no entanto, não foi o Kim quem bateu à sua porta. ChangKwon emboscou o mais novo em sua própria casa, usando seus truques mais sujos para rendê-lo.

-Você não parece tão durão agora – riu o mais velho. Seonghwa estava ajoelhado no chão, um fio vermelho escorrendo de seu nariz, um corte em sua testa fazia o sangue pingar devagar e sua visão levemente turva depois de levar algumas pancadas na cabeça. Ele tinha quase certeza de que estava vendo dobrado – Isso não tem graça. Te matar está muito fácil.

-Cale a boca e termine o serviço, seu merdinha desgraçado – rosnou o Park, sentindo os capangas que estavam atrás de si segurarem seus ombros com brutalidade.

-Vamos com calma, quero aproveitar o momento – ouviram então a campainha tocar. O pânico tomou conta de Seonghwa quando viu ChangKwon abrir a porta e puxar um rapaz menor pelo colarinho.

-Hongjoong – murmurou, sentindo sua respiração acelerar. Precisava tirar o platinado dali, nunca se perdoaria se algo lhe acontecesse – Kim Hongjoong, feche os olhos! – ordenou o Park, sentindo uma mão forte em seu ombro. O Kim estava aterrorizado; uma faca pendia sobre seu pescoço, a lâmina fria fazendo cócegas em sua pele. Ele não conseguia tirar os olhos da imagem ensanguentada e rendida de Seonghwa. Era a última coisa que ele esperava encontrar quando decidiu ir tirar satisfações com o mais velho em sua própria casa, após receber a mensagem de voz quase desesperada do Park.

-Seonghwa – choramingou, sentindo lágrimas se acumularem em seus olhos enquanto a mão do homem que o segurava se mantinha firme em sua cintura.

-Me obedeça! – ralhou o Park, encarando o menor até que este cumprisse sua ordem com relutância – E não os abra – alertou, recebendo um minúsculo assentir em resposta.

-Ah, que lindo. Seu cachorrinho obedece bem, Ceifador – riu ChangKwon, trazendo o corpo de Hongjoong para ainda mais perto do seu.

-Eu só quero poupá-lo do que vai acontecer. Eu tenho um bom motivo para o meu codinome ser Ceifador – Hongjoong não ousou desafiar a ordem de Seonghwa, mantendo os olhos fechados enquanto tudo se desenrolava. Ouviu chutes, gemidos de dor e baques contra os móveis; sua curiosidade lhe corroía, mas o medo do que poderia estar a sua frente o impedia de espiar o mínimo.

-Paradinho aí, moleque – Hongjoong sentiu seu corpo ser lentamente puxado para trás. O Kim permaneceu de olhos fechados todo o tempo; angústia lhe corroendo por dentro e o nervosismo fazendo suas mãos tremerem.

-Hongjoong – chamou Seonghwa, com uma voz gentil. O dito rapaz ficou tentado a desobedecer a primeira ordem, mas não o fez – Lembra de quando nos conhecemos da primeira vez? Como você me recebeu? – o menor apenas assentiu, temendo que suas palavras lhe traíssem e saíssem tremidas. A citada ocasião não foi nada amigável, já que o menor acabou batendo no Park sem querer e o derrubando no chão. Seonghwa poderia facilmente tê-lo rendido naquele dia, mas achou um desperdício usar suas habilidaes em uma técnica de auto-defesa tão simples – Eu preciso que você faça de novo. Com mais força. Ok? – ele assentiu novamente, respirando fundo – No três. Um. Dois. Três! – Hongjoong segurou o punho que segurava a faca contra seu pescoço e a torceu, se libertando antes de correr na direção de Seonghwa.

-Hyung! – o assassino segurou seu queixo e fixou o olhar em seus olhos, levantando um dos braços sobre o ombro do menor.

-Mantenha seus olhos em mim – sussurrou, antes de puxar o gatilho da arma que segurava. Hongjoong se encolheu em seus braços, enterrando o rosto em seu peito com medo do som, sem nunca olhar ao redor. Logo, uma mão acariciava seus cabelos enquanto outra desenhava círculos em suas costas – Acabou, Joongie. Está tudo bem agora – Seonghwa murmurava para o rapaz trêmulo em seus braços, guiando-o para fora do apartamento sem deixá-lo ver o que realmente havia acontecido.

-Hyung – o platinado agora soluçava baixo, fechando os punhos contra a camisa alheia enquanto escondia o rosto vermelho e as lágrimas teimosas.

-Não se preocupe. Eu vou te proteger.


End file.
